


「全职」「男神 x 你」实验台play

by ZHANGHANYUE



Category: Glory - Fandom
Genre: F/M, None - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHANGHANYUE/pseuds/ZHANGHANYUE
Summary: 只有车，没有剧情。
Relationships: ZhangXinjie&YanLing
Kudos: 4





	「全职」「男神 x 你」实验台play

**Author's Note:**

> 1.灵感来源：David Guetta的Turn me on。  
> 2.有兴趣的可以去搜搜歌词，歌词翻译略色气，很久之前就想开这个车了，存档在本地一直忘了，今天捞出来写一下，说不定能写成一个系列。  
> 3.禁欲医学教授张新杰 x 医科学生，女主第一人称，但我是念商科的所以对医科不是很了解，如果有错误欢迎捉虫。我个人偏向车占主要字数，但是我知道就我的德性大概还是忍不住剧情占掉一半。  
> 4.本来想尝试手术台的，但是我确实没怎么见过手术台所以还是算了吧。

这学期刚开学，我就听同学说我们学院新来了一个医科教授，年纪不大，但是人家拿到的学位却是一个都不少，而且还据说长得很帅。  
“诶颜凌，你说我们会不会被他教到啊？”  
同桌满眼期待地问我，我想了想：“Baby你还想搞个师生恋？”  
“就算不搞师生恋，帅哥养眼也是好的啊，毕竟我们这种学医的，看多了标本都快变成性冷淡了。怪不得别的学院的说你们医学院尤其是外科的可能在将来啪啪啪的时候都会观察着对方的肉体考虑如何下刀，这就很惨了。”  
“夸张了点儿，好了收拾收拾东西去实验室吧，开学第一堂课还是别迟到了。”

“你们好，我是张新杰，新来的医学教授。”  
同桌悄声跟我说：“长得真的好帅啊那个眼睛好亮诶身材真好啊一股子禁欲气息好想把这种人操哭哦。”  
对了，我忘了说，同桌是个资深腐女，沉迷绅士里番无法自拔，尤其偏爱R18.  
“那两个女生，别说话。”  
“…但是也好凶啊。”  
“别说话了这节课据说讲人体组织，期末考试比分挺重。”

我戴上口罩，尽力辨识着某些部位长什么样以及具体的治疗方法。  
张新杰在整个教室走来走去，在经过我的时候我刚巧走了个神，就被他逮了。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“…颜凌。”  
“上课专心点。”  
“…好的。”

这节课挺长，一直持续到晚上九点，好不容易撑完这节课我赶紧收拾了东西走，回到宿舍才发现自己的手机不见了。  
我琢磨了一下，今天也没去哪儿啊，十有八九是掉在实验室了，回去看看吧。

“啊…张老师您还在啊，不好意思我是来拿手机的。”  
“没事，我看点东西，今天讲的你听懂了吗？”  
“…嗯，算是听懂了，回去我会复习的。”  
“很好，有问题再来问我。”  
“谢谢老师。”

大概和老师混熟就是从这时候开始的吧，虽然总觉着张新杰带了点生人勿扰的气质，但是专业知识确实是很扎实的，跟着他学习还是能学到不少东西。  
所以在我发现我可能喜欢上张新杰了的时候，我才会如此惊慌，师生恋什么的果然还是不是很恰当啊。

（废话太多了直接进入肉的部分）

想拥抱他，想亲吻他，想看他沉迷情欲的样子。  
被他压倒在实验台上的时候，内心不是不开心的。  
我手指抚过张新杰的嘴唇，被他一把抓住：“这时候就别想那么多了。你只要记得，我喜欢你。”  
“不管是真是假了能被喜欢的人上一次也是好的。”我在还剩一点理智的时候这么想。

唇舌交融间带出一点银丝，张新杰伸手轻巧抹去。  
而后伸手解开衬衣扣子，迷蒙中我觉得张新杰身上的白大褂似乎很碍眼的样子就伸手去解开，完全解开的时候却发现张新杰里面什么都没穿。“当真是闷骚的男人啊。”  
“对你有用就好。”  
胸前和空气冰凉的触感让我下意识贴上张新杰的胸膛，听得张新杰轻笑一声，我还未来得及反应过来张新杰已经啃噬上我胸前左边部分，喉咙里滚出一声轻微的娇喘，张新杰已经用手覆上另外一边，揉捏下的力度让我抑制不住断断续续的喘息。  
相对于腹部皮肤较为冰凉的手指从小腹滑过，张新杰轻巧开口：“皮肤不错啊。”  
“…谢谢夸奖。”  
“这时候还能这么说话看来是我的错啊。”

低腰牛仔裤的扣子很容易被解开，隔着轻薄暗蓝蕾丝内裤的手指只在外围轻轻巧巧地探索，电流般的感觉反复刺激天灵感，终于理智在这股波涛里消磨殆尽。  
“已经湿了啊。”  
张新杰的手指终于离开了某处私密部位，但是下一秒我没有想到的是，张新杰把沾着液体的手指伸进了我的口腔。  
嘴角流了一点下来。  
“好脏…”  
“没有，很好看。”  
“给我。”

一根手指伸入的时候，从未被开拓过的领域因为条件反射而缩紧，张新杰停滞住，“别紧张，放松点。”  
三根手指进入的时候，张新杰模仿着性器的抽动缓慢动作起来。果然还是没有满足的我在这种慢吞吞的动作下说了一句：“进来吧。”  
顶端进入的时候，内壁再一次收缩，紧紧包裹着张新杰的性器。高潮带来的收缩让里面更显紧致，张新杰试了试，也只就往前又进了一点。张新杰耐心地等我放松身体，还没等我缓过神来，便一挺身整根没入。  
刺破阻碍的瞬间，温热的血流流过，张新杰喉咙里滚出的一声闷哼被我的尖声淹没。“疼？”“嗯…”张新杰忍着我的身体给他带来的巨大快感沿着我仰着的脖子细细吻着，试图安抚我。我压抑过后的喘息在张新杰听来反而比单纯的娇喘更具蛊惑。  
张新杰在我差不多适应之后加快动作，分身摩擦内壁，抽出穴口时停顿片刻，又用力进入，整根没入后再次抽出，频率越来越快。空荡的实验室内充斥着淫靡的水声和肉体接触的声音，而我们身下的实验台上，也已经沾染了很多我们的体液。  
高潮之后我不断喘息，差点勾得张新杰没有忍住再来一次。  
“张教授————”  
“叫新杰。”  
“我爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 【实验台/手术台play · 完】  
> 文：玖氿


End file.
